


Fluffy, Smutty Aphrodisiac Schemes

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Best friend's advice, Car Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Horny Reader, Masturbastion, RPF, Scheming, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sexy Fluff, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with your long time boyfriend has once again proven to be fruitless. It takes poor advice from Sebastian's best friends to help lure you back into the sexy smutty times you once shared together even if he lies to get what he wants. </p><p>(I hate writing summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "My, How You've Grown" and does not need to be read before this. But, you should if you can =)
> 
> Comments and critiques are welcome!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapters 2 and 3 coming soon!

(Sequel to "My, How You've Grown")

It's been a year since "Little Zacky" came back from your past and ruined and fixed your sexual relationship with your live-in boyfriend of 8 years, Sebastian. After Zac left, you and Sebastian had a fantastic sex life that was over the top hot and spicy. You couldn't keep your hands off each other. Instead of having sex just once a week (if that much), you two were at it EVERY. SINGLE. NIGHT. That is until you seem to hit a brick wall. Things went from hot and steamy to cold as a fish. And it wasn't just your fault of being overly exhausted teaching special needs pre-k children like it use to be but Sebastian had fallen off the sex wagon as well. He was pulling double duty at the office and, most nights, working so late he just slept at his desk. It seemed like you were both doomed to repeat the sexless days and nights, wishing that Zac would re-enter the picture and spice things up for you. But, you didn't need some young Whippersnapper to teach you guys to fall in love again. Sebastian was about to rekindle the love and sexy times once again...by accident. 

******  
You are in the teacher's lounge, sitting on the dusty old couch, taking your fifteen minute break while your class of 3 to 5 year old students are busy having dance class with your assistant teachers down the hall. You take a sip of coffee from your mug as you briefly skim through an article on your phone about how people are living longer due to more sex in their lives. You scoff at the idea and remember that you haven't had sex in weeks...could be months. Just then, your phone lights up and Sebastian's picture pops up on screen, you answer, "Hey, baby."

He notices you sound tired, 'Hey, you okay, [Y/N]? You sound a bit off."

You sigh, "Meh, just praying that this break will never end but it will in five minutes. Hey, can you pick me up from work later? I don't feel like riding the bus today."

Sebastian sounds distracted but snaps out of it, "Uuuuh, suuuure. I'll be there when you punch out."

"Great, thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweets."

The afternoon drags on so slow you really could use a drink and there was an hour left to the day. So far you had been spat on, licked and nearly vomited on by a sick child. It was a rough one, but that was all in a day's work because you go through this almost every day. You sit at the front of the room, the children sitting in front of you having Circle Time, watching you as you read "Green Eggs and Ham" to them when the school's secretary calls on your classroom intercom system. 

"[Y/N]? There's someone here to see you."

"Oh, is it a parent?" you call over the fidgety children's heads. 

"He's on his way.."

"Who?" you call back but she already hung up the call. Just as you're about to get up to stop whatever crazy parent is heading to your classroom, Sebastian pops his head through the door with a smile, a bouquet of Gerber flowers in his hand, "Is Miss [Y/N] here?" 

You gasp in surprise and throw your arms around his neck for a hug, "Seb! You're early! I don't get out for another hour!" You take the flowers and kiss him lightly on his lips and the children make vomit noises at the sight of it. 

You walk Sebastian in front of the class and introduce him, "Children, this is my boyfriend, Mr. Sebastian. He's going to play with us for a bit." 

The kids all try to say his name out of sync, "Hello, Mr. 'basten..."

He laughs, "That's a hard name, right? You guys can call me Mr Stan, it's so much easier to say." 

"Hello, Mr Stan..." they drone in unison. 

You look at the clock and notice it's gym time so you quickly gather up the class with the help of your teacher aides and bring them to the school yard as Sebastian follows. It is a beautifully sunny afternoon and no jackets are needed for it so the kids just run free. You sit off to the side of the yard with Sebastian standing next to you, leaning on the fence. 

"Crap," you utter, "I had too much coffee...I'll be back, babe. Need the bathroom." You trot off toward the entrance and wave a signal to the aides that you'd be back. 

Five minutes later, you return just in time to see Kayleen, a 5 year old girl with autism, fall to the floor and skin her knees. She is crying hysterically. You start to run for her when Sebastian comes into view, runs up to Kayleen and squats down to meet her crying eyes. You stop for some reason and watch. Sebastian sits on the ground in front of her and is talking her hysteria down, asking her about her knees. You step closer to listen to what he is saying. 

"Aw, you have two boo-boos! We need to fix that right away. Lucky for you, I know how," he is handed a First aid kit by one of the assistants and opens it up. Kayleen is still crying and it afraid to look him in the eyes - as she never meets anyone in the eyes. 

Sebastian pulls out a wooden tongue depressor and claims, "I found a bandaid!" She quickly looks at it and shyly smiles, "No, dat's not bandaid."

He looks at it and playfully slaps himself on the forehead, "You're right!" He rifles through the kit and pulls out an ice pack, "Here's the bandaid!"

Kayleen giggles through blurry eyes, "No! Dat's too cold! Dat's not bandaid!" 

Sebastian yells out in a silly voice, "WHAT?! Where are the bandaids?!" 

Kayleen stands up and helps him look for them and pulls them out, "HERE THEY ARE!" she yells happily. 

Sebastian gasps in fake surprise, "You're so smart! How did you find them?! Come here." He pats his thighs for her to sit down and he puts the two bandaids on her skinned knees. Kayleen watches his hands closely as he smoothes the bandaids on her knees, looks at him in the eyes and says "Thanks!" and runs off. Sebastian stands up, a smile of pride as you walk over to him. Your face beams with happiness as you pull him by his hand around a secluded corner of the yard, push him up against the fence and devour his plush lips. Sebastian is completely taken aback by this sudden surge of arousal coming from you at your workplace where children are not too far off, no less! You break the kiss and look longingly into Seb's eyes, "You are amazing." 

"I am?" he grins as his hands rest of your lower back.

"Do you know that little girl you helped NEVER looks anyone in the eye? She rarely ever laughs at anyone and you accomplished a year's worth of work in five minutes. You are amazing," you kiss his neck and bite down a bit too hard. 

"Ow! Babe," he gestures to around the corner where your class is playing, "your students will see..."

You nibble on his earlobe and breathe, seductively, "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

Sebastian gently fends you off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, heeeeey....what has gotten into you, [Y/N]? I mean, I don't mind but here? Why?" 

You try to control yourself and straighten your blouse, "I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...Lets talk about this later..." the bell rings signifying it is time for dismissal. 

After you punch out your time card and slip into the passenger seat of Sebastian's black Mercedes, you still feel a bit randy. Seb pulls out of the parking lot and drives a few blocks before bringing it up. 

"Soooo....may I ask why you were so desperate to rip my clothes off back there?" he keeps his eyes on the road. 

You adjust your seat and sit with your back leaning against the passenger door, left knee bent, to look at him as you explain, "I don't know. I mean, I get back from the bathroom and I see you talking and caring for this little girl who's never made such progress with anyone else but you. Seeing you talk to her and literally get down to her level to comfort her made me love you even more...You being so goofy and silly to a child made me so..I don't know...it turned me on. You being like a superhero, big and strong....saving the day..."

Sebastian comes to a red light and turns to look at you ---your right hand is down the front of your pants, your head leaning back against the window with eyes closed. Sebastian is shocked, you have NEVER touched yourself in the car before. "Babe?" he softly calls, swallowing hard. 

You writhe your hips up to your hand and lightly moan, ".....mmmmm....God, Seb," you open your eyes to look at him, "you get me so fucking wet..." you let out a pleasurable moan and a car horn BEEPS loudly startling Sebastian as he pushes the gas to drive. His mind is foggy and he's driving erratically as he listens to you moan to your fingers' work. His mouth is dry as he tries not to look at you and NOT crash the car killing you both. He dreaded the upcoming red light but also anticipated it. He came to the red light and looks over to you, one hand still in your pants, rubbing, and your other hand opened your blouse and bra while he was driving, exposing your bouncing breasts. You look at him and a voice you've never heard emmited from your throat, a sultry, dark tone, "Pull over." 

Sebastian makes the next turn into a small factory alley and parks it. Without hesitation, you climb over to Sebastian's side and straddle his thighs. His breathing is heavy and out of control and he fumbles with opening his belt. You help him undo his belt and unzip his slacks revealing his long throbbing hard on. You gasp with delight as you immediately pull off your pants and slam down on his waiting cock. You scream in the enclosed car, grasping at Sebastian's neck. He grunts as he tries to move his hips upwards into you in such a confined space. You begin humping at such a pace, you start to sweat. The sound of your ass slapping down onto Seb's lap was eching within the car, mingling with the moaning of his pleasure. "Oh-OHGOD!" you yell as your orgasm rips through your body, making your entire upper body tremble. Seb joins you in your orgasm and fills you up with his hot sticky liquid. "Ah, AAAh, Aaahh." 

You stay still on his lap, limp dick still inside you as you catch your breath and place a kiss on his sweaty forehead. "Thank you."

Sebastian breathes into your chest, "No, no...thank you..."

**********

"SHE DID WHAT NOW?!?" Anthony Mackie asks Sebastian as he throws another chip onto the pile in the middle of the table. 

Sebastian is having his monthly "Guys Only Night" over at your apartment with his best friends, Anthony and Chris Evans, for a night of cards, booze, bullshitting and male gossip. Sebastian just told Anthony and Chris about your masturbation temptress act in the car the other day. Luckily, you were not home. You were out running errands while you let the boys play. 

"Yup! I tell you, men, she was going to TOWN on herself while I drove. It was a beautiful sight to see. I just wish I wasn't driving," Sebastian gloats throwing a chip onto the pile as well.

Chris pursed his lips and shook his bearded face, "Why do you tell us these things? You know it's gonna be weird to look [Y/N] when she shows up."

Anthony smacks Chris behind the head, "Man, what are you talking about? Shut up! This is what guys do, Evans! We bullshit and we talk sex. God! You goodie goodie, Motherfucka." 

Chris soothes his head and looks at a laughing Sebastian, "So? What happened after that?" 

"Well, I don't mean to brag but....she ordered me to pull the car over and fuck her," he splayed out his cards on the table, showing his friends that he won the game and put his hands behind his head with a broad smile. 

"DAMN!" the two best friends shout in unison and throw down their terrible cards on the table. 

"You are one lucky dude."

"Car sex? My girlfriend wouldn't even go down on me in the car. She's too afraid of getting caught," Chris took a swig from his beer bottle. 

"Yeah, well, apparently she finds it sexy that I play with the kids and help out around the classroom," Sebastian pops a pretzel in his mouth, "I mean, we haven't had sex in months but this set her off BIG TIME." 

Anthony has an "Ah-ha" moment, "THAT'S IT! That's how you get her in the mood."

Sebastian and Chris look at him with confusion. 

"The more you show up at her job, the more you interact with the kids, the more pussy you're gonna get! It's that simple!" he exclaims.

"You mean, I show up to the classroom again?" leans in Sebastian, intrigued. 

"Yes, but not for [Y/N]. You only come round exclusively for the children's sake. Bring them candy, bring them a game or watch a movie with them - something they'll love and [Y/N] won't be able to keep her hands away from SeaBass' ass," Mackie leans back in his chair with confidence. 

"He's going to use the kids as an aphrodesiac? That's a terrible scheme, Mack," Chris shakes his head in disgust. 

Anthony stops to look at Chris with a blank face, "Don't come up in here preaching and shaming us for being real dudes. If you wanna talk about knitting, the senior center is located down the block. But we men up in here! We talk about tits, ass, pussy and straight up hoes and bitches!" 

Just then, you walk through the front door with bags in both hands, Anthony and Chris freeze in fear. Anthony's sudden machismo deflats into awkward pleasantries. 

"Hey, boys...Anthony, I heard you yell something about bitches before I opened the door?" you ask with an arched brow as you begin to unpack. The three men still sitting in awkward silence. 

Anthony studders, "Nah, I - I was just saying that, uh, you cannot find a decent pair of BRITCHES any where. Britches. You know, pants. It's upsetting, really." 

Sebastian walks over to you in the open kitchen area to help you unpack the groceries and kisses your lips and pulls you into him from behind - his Go-To move to sex you up. You shrug him off and say, "Not tonight, babe. I'm really beat." You walk off into the bedroom when Seb looks over to Anthony and Chris passing by him to leave. Anthony says, "Remember: children. Use the children...good luck, brother." Chris and Anthony exit the apartment as Sebastian thinks of what he can do next to wet your panties again. 

*** to be continued**


	2. Scheme # 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries his hand at Circle Time. Will he succeed in entertaining the children? More importantly, will his master plan succeed in making you hot and bothered during his performance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon!

It is Wednesday morning and Circle Time is just beginning. The book for today is "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" and you cannot wait to introduce them to it. Just when you finish greeting the class and pick up the book to introduce the literature for the day, a call on your intercom interrupts you.

"[Y/N]? Your boyfriend is here. Are you avaiable to receive guests?" the secretary asks. 

You curiously crinkle your eyebrows, "Uuuh, I wasn't expecting him but, uh, ok. Send him over." You hush the children when your classroom door opens and Sebastian walks in, smiling, wearing his usual work attire: grey three piece suit, white shirt and blue tie. You rise from your chair to greet him with a peck on the lips, "Babe, what are you doing here? It's 10am. Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Work was cancelled, some bomb scare in the building," he lies as he walks over to Kayleen, kneels down and says hi. She smiles widely and gives him a high five. The other children join in and give him high fives as well. You raise your voice to get the excited children's attention to get them to sit down. 

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" he asks, knowing very well he was. 

"I was just about to read them "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" actually."

He feigns interest, "I'VE ALWAYS LOVED THIS BOOK! Can I read it to them? I promise I'll make you proud." He wriggles his brows up and down making you laugh as you hand him the book. 

Sebastian sits in your seat as you sit in the Circle next to the students and begins to read. He reads the story with such enthusiasm and love. He even asks the children questions about the story to see if they were paying attention. You loved watching his many facial expressions and listening to his voice read so passionately. During the story, as you watched him show the pictures to the children, you could have sworn he fucked you with his eyes then reverted back to his cheery self. 

Once the story is over, you are about to announce Play Time when Sebastian put in for a request, "I feel like dancing. Does anyone feel like dancing with me?" he asks the kids to which they all cheered loudly in agreement. You roll your eyes as Sebastian puts his hands together and begs for music. 

"Fine, I'll turn on the stereo," you walk to press the button. Everyone cheers as some terrible children's song blasted and Sebastian got to dancing like a dork. 

You stand back and watch him dance with the kids, taking some by the hands, others he twirls and some he lifts up over his head, maniacal screams of laughter coming from Sebastian's mouth. Genna, one of your assistants stands next to you, "He is so good with the kids. They love him."

Your hand begins to touch the pearl necklace around your neck, fingering it, you watch him exude energy and love toward each child in your class. 'He is so fucking hot....' And, as if on cue, Sebastian pulls off his blazer and loosens his tie to continue to dance like a moron. His broad shoulders and thick arms are visible through his very fitted white shirt. You start to shift, becoming uncomfortable feeling your clit swell in the presence of others. You bite the end of your pointer finger with lust and don't realize but your throat lets out an accidental small moan of pleasure as you fondle your necklace. Genna looks at you, "Are you ok?"

You cough, "Just..indigestion...."you pat your chest as you lie. 

After five songs, you turn off the stereo and announce that it must be time for play. You have the assistants take over as you ask Sebastian to walk you to your break in the teacher's lounge. Sebastian is carrying his grey blazer over his shoulder with one finger as he follows you down the hall. 

"I'm impressed," you say, smiling, as you walk beside him.

"My dancing abilities are quite awesome, if I do say so myself," Sebastian smugly replies. 

"I love watching you play with the kids. They adore you," you continue as you walk right passed the teacher's lounge. 

Sebastian stops at the door, "Uh, aren't we going for your break?" You keep walking without turning to look at him. He quickly catches up to you down the hall and open a door to a dark room. "What is this?" he asks.

"It's the school records room," you enter the small, musty dark room filled with old chairs and filing cabinets. Sebastian walks in after you, "Why?"

You spin around to face him, lock the door behind him with a devilish smile, "Because I'm going to suck your big cock in here." 

"Wha -?" Sebastian is cut off when you drop to your knees and unzip his trousers with the quickness. You pull out his half hard dick and look up at him with big dark eyes, "You want me to swallow this cock?" sultry in your voice. 

"Yeah," he writhes his hips in anticipation as you hold it in your hands. 

"Tell me what you want me to do with it."

"Eat my cock..."

"Mmmm..."you trace the lining of your lips with the tip of his dick and moan then flick the tip with your tongue, "Say it again, baby," you moan. 

"Eat my cock, Miss [Y/N]," he calls you by your teacher name and you just about lose it. You shove that hard dick in your mouth to the hilt and moan deeply as it hits the back of your throat. Seb grabs the back of your hair and holds your head still as his hips thrust forward. You continue to deep-throat him even though you gag and tears are forming in your eyes but you love it. The clean soapy scent of his pubic hair in your nose, the veiny feel of his thin skin in your mouth, the taste of pre-cum dripping down the back of your throat, the dirty way he said your name, his fingers pulling your hair as he fucks your mouth harder and harder. He's grunting and panting and sweat is pouring down his face as he nears the edge. You can feel his balls tighten with your free hand and he blows a warm load into your mouth. 

He sneers down at you, his voice dark, "Swallow it....swallow it." 

You smile up at him and swallow without a problem. His chest still heaving as you rise from the floor, fixing your hair and lipstick, his face amazed, "My, God, [Y/N]...you've turned into some kind of naughty teacher or something. My wildest dream come true."

You fix his tie and kiss him on the cheek before exiting, "Class dismissed." You saunter out the room and down the hall as Sebastian watches your ass shake side to side. His groin becoming hard again. 

***********


	3. Schemes #2 & #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb continues to take Mackie's brilliant advice.

Chris is searching through a rack of various costumes inside a costume store that is open year-round. "I have no freakin' idea what be for this stupid party she's making me go to tonight." He is complaining to Sebastian and Anthony about a costume party his current girlfriend is making him go to that night as his friends idly walk up and down the empty aisles not too far off. 

Anthony picks out a costume and shows it to Chris, "How about this one? The ladies won't be able to keep their hands off you."

Chris looks up and gives him a look, "For the third time, Anthony, I am not going as a literal piece of shit! Stop helping." 

Anthony looks over at Sebastian, "So? How's the schemin' going? Anything new?" 

Sebastian smerks and doesn't say anything. Anthony sees this and his eyes widen in excitement, "Yo, don't keep us hanging now. What happened?" 

"Well..." Sebastian begins as he comes closer to his friends, "yeah..."

Chris and Anthony wait with baited breath, "WELL?"

Sebastian pursed his lips and smiles, "All's I can say is I came, I saw and I came in her mouth." 

Anthony over-enthusiastically punches Chris' upper arm, "AAAAW SHIT! That's my boy! Sexy Sea Bass! That's how he do!" 

Chris grabs a Superman costume, "HOW are you getting her to do these things?!" 

"Mackie finally gave me some solid advice, I went to visit her again yesterday and I read the class a book and we danced for a few minutes. Next thing I knew, she pulls me into the records room, drops to her knees and gives me head. It was a glorious moment," he beams with happiness.

Chris shakes his head, "This is going to backfire on you, man. Just you wait. And don't say I didn't warn you." 

"I'm just trying to think of another way to get to her heart *ahem* and panties *ahem* so I can keep this going longer," Seb says.

Anthony replies with more advice, "You just gotta step up your game, Sea Bass. And this is how you're gonna do it." He lifts up a costume to show Sebastian whose eyes bulge from shock and/or disgust. 

"You really think that'll work?" Sebastian asks taking the costume from Anthony's hand, unsure. 

"Have I steered you wrong before?"

Sebastian shrugs and walks to the register to purchase the costume with Chris in tow.

Anthony stops Chris in his tracks, "Superman? Really?" 

"Uh, yeah. Show me a superhero more American than Superman," Chris goes to pay for it. 

[Mackie "breaks the 4th wall" and looks at the readers.] 

 

*************

Thursday morning rolls around and you are completely beat. Meetings at work, parent conferences, phone meetings and a school trip has made this week in particular, brutal. The first portion of the morning is over but now it is Circle Time - something you're not in the mood to do. You call the class to come to Circle and sit as the assistants are wrangling them to their spots and your mind daydreams to the last two days when Seb showed up to the school, made nice to the kids and made nice in your pants. You craved to see him that moment but work was work and it has been too hectic of a week to host him again. Once the children gather into the Circle, you continue your lesson on butterflies that you have been doing all week. Suddenly, you hear a honking sound beyond your classroom door. The kids all look toward the door as it swings open and HE appears. 

Sebastian Stan is dressed like a clown. 

"What the f-UDGE?!" you stop short of cursing out loud as Sebastian enters your classroom dressed in a bright yellow blazer with red and green polka dots all over, over-sized purple pants, giant red clown shoes, a tiny pointy hat and clown makeup. He honks a horn in your face as the kids go absolutely bonkers! He places a sloppy kiss on your cheek and squirts water at your face with a fake flower on his blazer as a pizza delivery man follows in with three boxes of pizza. Sebastian totally disrupts your class as the kids start to chase him around the room while he honks the horn. The assistant teachers look at you with their eyebrows raised and you shake your head, tired. 'What the Hell is he doing? Why does he keep dropping in like this? Did he lose his job and isn't telling me?' you ask yourself getting a little angry. Just then, a sweaty Sebastian stops running, pulls off his bright yellow polka dotted blazer, revealing a white tank top and red suspenders holding up his purple pants. Your thoughts are lost looking at his glistening bulging biceps and chest. He may be wearing clown makeup but he is fucking gorgeous as fuck! He looks over to you and gives you a wink and begins making balloon animals for the kids. Your assistants also see his nice arms and moan to themselves in unison. You bite your lip and cannot wait to get him alone. You leave the room and return ten minutes later, whisper something to the assistants and interrupt the children's fun. 

"Class?! I'm glad you had fun but now Mr Clown has got to go now. I've got to take Mr Clown back home, he isn't feeling so well. Miss Genna and Miss Jenny are in charge for the rest of the day. I will see you all tomorrow. Behave," you grab your purse and take a confused Sebastian's hand to lead him out the door. 

On your way out of the school building, you ask for the car keys and Sebastian throws them to you as you walk to the driver side. A quizzical look on his face as he doesn't know how to read your face or sudden action to leaving work early. You both enter the car, he looks at you from the passenger seat with look of fear, "[Y/N]? You okay? Why did you leave work early?"

You ignore him as you put the pedal the to medal and speed off without saying or reacting. He swallows hard and thinks to himself, "Oh God. She found out what I'm doing. She's gonna kill me. I'm gonna kill Chris - I just know it was him that ratted me out!"

A few minutes later, you pull into a parking lot in front of a motel called "Missed Connections". Sebastian's face recoils in horror, "Why the Hell are we stopping here?" 

You calmly step out of the car and walk toward the management office. He rushes out, "Hey! Wait up!" He clamors out of the car and runs after you. By the time he reaches the management office door, you resurface and brush passed him and walk down several doors with a key. "Hello? [Y/N]?! Say something please! You're starting to freak me out, babe."

You enter room #9 and let him follow you in. He shuts the door behind him and looks over to you, you walk straight into the bathroom without a word. Sebastian flicks on the room light and sees a king size bed and a Tv from twenty years ago and various stains on the wall. He cringes as he stands in front of the dresser mirror and wipes a smeared part of his clown makeup with the back of his hand. "Babe? I need to get this shit off my face. I feel gross so whatever you're doing in there - " he stops when you open the door. You are standing at the bathroom doorway in nothing but your hot pink lacey push up bra and black thong panties, your face fresh with makeup, hair flowing down. "H-hi," he says nervously as if he's seeing you like this for the first time.

You slowly walk toward the bed, hips moving from side to side and you crawl on top and stay on all fours staring longingly at an aroused Seb dressed as a clown. "Take off your blazer, Mr Clown." 

Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief and cocks an eyebrow and pulls off the blazer once again showing off his fine physique. You lick your lips, "I always wanted to be fucked from behind by a clown," you snarl. 

"That can certainly be arranged," Seb hops onto the bed, clownshoes still on feet, kneels behind you and unzips his giant purple pants to release his matching throbbing cock. You jut your ass out closer to his front and whimper with anticipation, "Please....hurry..." you whine as Sebastian first decides to position both your bodies to be in full view of the dresser mirror a few feet away. 

He bends over to your ear and whispers, "I want you to watch as Mr Clown fucks your tight little pussy," and licks the shell of your ear. You nearly buckle and yelp as you take him in from behind with force. He pulls your hips in fast and hard, and yells over your pants, "I want you to scream with every. fucking. push." He looks at you in the mirror as he thrusts in and pulls out and thrusts in and pulls out slowly, then faster. Each time you scream, each time he gets harder and grunts like a caveman. The sounds of your screams, the sounds of his balls slapping against your ass and the sounds of the rusty springs in the mattress going nuts mingled with the smell of sex and sweat cause you to scream, "AAAAH!!! MR CLOWN!" You came just as Seb pulls out and cums all over your lower back, hot juice just spurting out onto your damp skin. He trembles and collapses onto the bed, you follow suit and collapse next to him. 

Sebastian wipes the sweaty clown makeup off with the back of his hand and laughs hysterically, "I can't believe we just did that. I fucked you dressed like a fuckin' clown in a seedy motel in the middle of the day! How bizarre is that?!" 

You finally speak with a twinkle in your eye, "Something to cross off my bucket list." 

Seb giggles and turns serious, "You really wanted to have sex with a clown?"

You shrug, "I didn't know I did until I saw you wearing that."

"You're so fucking weird. I love it," he pulls your body closer to his and kisses you on the forehead. Then freaks out, "Eeeew, I just touched my jizz...."

**************

It's Friday afternoon, the last two hours of the day and you're barely hanging on by a thread. You can't stop looking at your watch and counting the seconds until the weekend comes. You have so much to do when you get home. Laundry, dinner, cleaning, then a visit from your mother on Saturday. It was gonna be Hell. You have the children laying down on their nap time cots in a semi-lit room hoping the majority of them would sleep until dismissal. You knew you had a sample sized bottle of vodka in your purse and you were dying to take a sip from it. Suddenly, the door to your classroom swings open and you become alert. "Oh, no, not again!" 

In comes Sebastian dressed in a three piece black suit and black cape and top hat complete with white gloves. All the kids wake up and quickly jump up to run to your boyfriend. 

"Sebastian?! What the H-E-L-L are you doing here again?!" you spell out ask, perturbed. 

"I am only here to entertain, my lady," he makes a bouquet of flowers appear in his hand and gives them to you, "I am the Great Sebini!" He pulls a red hanky from his wrist and keeps pulling it until various colors and patterns four feet long come out and onto the floor, sending giggles throughout the room. 

You're irritated now, "Sebastian, do you even have a job anymore? Did you get fired and you're not telling me?" 

He pulls out the three silver rings trick from his jacket pocket, "No! I'm just visiting the kids! They love me!" 

"Babe, I love you, too, but this is getting out of hand. You're becoming disruptive," you frown. 

He sees your upset face and smiles, "I know what will turn that frown upside down....how about a cuddly little friend?" He takes off his hat and proceeds to pull a dead limp rabbit out of it. The children scream in horror as he stammers in shock, "OHMYGOD! What the Hell happened?! It was only in there for ten minutes!"

You scream back as you shove him out of the room, "Thanks a lot, idiot! Now I've got a room of crying children! Seb, do me a favor, don't ever come to visit me again." You slam the door in his face, leaving him to stand there, disappointed in himself with a dead rabbit in his hand. 

***********

"Dude, you were not suppose to terrorize the children," Anthony chomps on his sandwich as Sebastian peels the label of beer off his bottle. 

"Those poor kids," Chris shakes his head in sorrow and dips a bunch of fries in ketchup before wolfing it down. 

Sebastian's having an impromptu guys night while you're out running the last bit of errands for your mother's visit tomorrow. He just told the guys about the magician debacle. 

"I don't know what happened to the rabbit. I swear it was healthy when I put it in the hat. I love bunnies..." he whispers to himself as Mackie keeps blabbing. But Mackie is blabbing so loud no one could hear the front door unlock and you quietly slip in with your bags. You slowly place the bags on the kitchen island and listen as you don't want to interrupt their conversation.

"You screwed yourself big time, Seb. You need to redeem yourself...You read to the kids, you played with them, you were a clown - "

Your ears perk up and you quickly duck down behind the kitchen island to spy more without them knowing you were there. 

"Sure, you turned [Y/N] off with the whole stupid magician act, but now it's time to go big or go home."

You're in squatting position, whispering to yourself, angrily, "This was all a game?" 

Sebastian shakes his head in defeat, "I don't know, Anthony. I think I'm done, man. This is too exhausting. [Y/N] thinks I got fired so this isn't making it any better."

"No, wait, hear me out. How else do you get a woman turned on? Not just playing with the kids, but SAVING the kids," Anthony gestulates. 

"What are you talking about?" Chris asks, annoyed.

"What is he talking about?" you whisper, annoyed.

"I know a guy that can come to [Y/N]'s school and pretend to be like a kidnapper or something sinister like that and you can swoop in at the right time and fight him off, saving the kids from whatever that guy said he was gonna do! It's genuis!" Anthony takes a bite out of his sandwich.

You pop up screaming and pointing, "SEBASTIAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" 

All three men jump out of their seats, frightened. 

"B-babe?! W-when did you get here? How, uh, long have you been standing there?" Sebastian asks all flustered, his face red. 

You walk over to the table where they were sitting, "Long enough to hear that this whole week has been a sham to get me to fuck you by using my kids!" 

Silence amongst the men until Chris jumps to your side, points at Seb and shouts, "I told you the plan would backfire! Didn't I? I told him not to do it, [Y/N]."

Anthony rolls his eyes as Sebastian looks at you, "I swear I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just wanted things to....you know... get exciting for us again..."

You fold your arms over your chest and tighten your lips, "Goodbye, Anthony and Chris." Telling them to leave you two alone. Chris was already out the door with Anthony slowly following. 

Anthony stops at the door and turns to you, "[Y/N], I'm really sorry.....can I get the rest of my sandwich?" 

You grab his sandwich from the table and fling it out of the open terrace door down 7 floors below and look at him, sternly. 

Anthony doesn't flinch and calmly says, "That's cool, I'll take it to go. Goodnight, y'all." And closes the door behind him. 

Your arms still folded in front of you as you glare at a child-like Sebastian who was too afraid to meet your eyes. 

He finally speaks, first looking down at his feet then slowly meeting your gaze, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to spend time with you. And the more I spent time at your job, the more I got to know the kids and got to love them like you do. You've got such a hard job, you've done so much for those kids. It's beautiful. You're amazing, babe. I just hope you know how much I love you and what you do. That's all I've got to say." 

You sigh, walking up to him and pulling his face down for a long kiss. Sebastian's big puppy blue eyes look down at yours, "You're crying...I didn't mean to make you cry." He hugs you tightly, soothing his hand over your head.

You return the hug, "These are happy tears. Thank you for saying those things....it means a lot that you care about what I do...and about me." 

"I've always cared, just never mentioned it," he smoothes a hand down your back to rest above your ass. 

"I love you, Sebby."

"I love you, babe."

You embrace for a few seconds more, Sebastian asks sweetly in your ear, "So, are we good now?" 

You giggle, sweetly, let go and look up at him, "Not by a long shot, pal."

"Well, what do I have to do to make it up to you?" he pouts. 

"Come meet my friend, Mack. Then we'll be even." You take his hand and pull him toward the bedroom. 

"Who the Hell is Mac?" 

"He's my 6 inch dildo," you smile. 

"Oh! Nice! I'd love to meet Mac," he says excitedly. 

"Well, I know he'd love to meet you," you pause to look at Seb, giving him the eye. Sebastian crinkles his nose, confused at first and comes to the conclusion. "OH NO! NO WAY IS THAT THING GOING ANY WHERE NEAR ME!" he backs up. 

"Oh, yes, he is," you stare him down for five minutes and Seb groans, "FINE! Lets get this over with!.....God...if Anthony got wind of this...." 

You close the door behind you and all that is heard from the other side of the door is Sebastian who screams, "HEY! That's a black penis! Wait a minute - Mack??!"


End file.
